Flat roofs are especially common in the southwestern states of the United States. Numerous systems currently exist for mounting arrays of photovoltaic solar modules onto these flat roofs. Unfortunately, existing systems tend to be rather complex and all too often require a considerable amount of time to install. A common example of an existing system is the “pipe racking system” in which the photovoltaic modules are mounted onto a large, bulky structure made of various pipes connected together. Together, the pipes form a complex, heavy structure that orients the photovoltaic modules at an angle to the roof.
It would instead be desirable to form a simple, easy to set up system that supports an array of photovoltaic modules at an angle to the roof, yet works easily with the simple, flat geometry of the roof. Ideally, this mounting system would permit a fast set-up with minimal connecting hardware and parts used. Importantly as well, this ideal system must provide a water-tight seal such that any holes made into the roof to secure the system into place do not cause leakage.
Ideally, the desired system should also compensate for the fact that different buildings have their rafters spaced at different distances apart from one another (assuming that it connects directly to the building's rafters).
As will be shown, the present system provides a fast, simple and easy to set up mounting system that is ideally suited for use on a flat roof (including, but not limited to) residential flat roof installs. The present system also connects directly to the building's rafters, yet provides exceptional sealing and support at these connection points such that water does not penetrate into the roof.